


Salt in the Eye ·番外· 维吉尔感觉自己优势很大

by Whistlez



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:54:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 26,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24710410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whistlez/pseuds/Whistlez
Summary: * 2DV, 3DV。* 大家都想看但本篇没出现过的3P。
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 142





	1. Chapter 1

【DV】维吉尔感觉自己优势很大（瞳中之盐·番外）

1.

维吉尔从未想过自己有一天会因为兄弟太过寡言少语而烦躁。

在Qliphoth构筑的世界里，他一度以为自己已经习惯于仰视那个看起来较为年长的Dante——强大，稳定，足智多谋。除了毋庸置疑的力量之外，那种难以窥视的神秘感同样带有致命的魅力，令他无法自拔地沉湎其中。可是这一切吸引都是建立在把那个“Dante”视为陌生人的基础上而存在的，事实上，那个时候维吉尔一心以为自己还有一个兄弟，而那个愚蠢、吵闹、总是和他争锋相对的“真正的”但丁，才是他枝蔓相连的另一半。他的锚。

一道剧痛把他从神游中拉了回来。刀子从胡萝卜一直切到他的中指，每个圆片都摆的整整齐齐。维吉尔原地等待了一会儿，生长中的新肉带来一阵酥酥麻麻的刺痒。随后他擦干血迹，把蔬菜摆进盘子。Dante因为血腥味抬了一次头，但很快又重新垂下脖子，视线集中在眼前的账单上。

以前维吉尔从未想象过，Dante可以一整天不说一个字，盯着头顶上的吊扇出神，或者对着一本摩托杂志，几小时也翻不了几页。即便维吉尔就坐在离他不远的沙发上看书，他也不会主动挑起一段对话。他更未想过自己居然会怀念那个七八岁的小恶魔，千方百计地从他手里抢走诗集，怂恿他去外面打架。以前的但丁或许在挑衅找茬上是一把好手，总能惹得他火冒三丈，可是维吉尔也同样依赖来自兄弟的那股刺激和活力。

“它点燃了我。”他想起在某本日记上看到的一句话，感觉它不可思议的贴切。

……年轻的但丁哼着不着调的曲子，穿着不得体的大衣，像街头的马戏艺人一样把玩着枪械；这些过去令维吉尔嗤之以鼻的习惯，在他濒临死亡的寂静中，竟如同太阳一样慷慨万丈地释放着热量。为数不多的记忆如同波涛里的海藻屑一般上下起伏，被卷上沙滩，令他对人类世界产生了如此强烈的留恋与不舍。

眼下，那个和他共处一室的Dante总能勾起内心深处一股难以倾吐的不安——或许那根本不是他所拥有的。尽管他们都对欲望很诚实，但即便在夜间活动中，Dante也可以长久地一言不发；只有拍击声和水声，令维吉尔感觉自己的喘息声前所未有的巨大，羞耻。然而倘若他想竭尽全力制止声音泄露出来，Dante又肯定会采取一些卑劣的手段，逼他出声，甚至喊叫。维吉尔试图用身体反击过，可惜效果不佳。

但这并不是说Dante真的就习惯于沉默的陪伴了。事实上，即便与年轻时的个性和处事手段大为不同，Dante在这里仍然拥有为数众多女团员——女性朋友。她们不打招呼便穿堂入室，从桌上拿他的披萨外卖吃，拿他的信用卡去刷，并在月末准时送上催账单。Dante拿她们毫无办法，或者说，他有意纵容了这种相处模式，仿佛用委托金供养这群美貌的吸血鬼是一件天经地义的事。

Dante也在过去的任务中收获了许多狂热的崇拜者，男女老少都有。最夸张的，一名刚成年的少女甚至会隔三差五穿着昂贵的洋装上门拜访，然后熟练地给自己套上围裙、拖洗地板、拍打电视、给植物浇水。维吉尔第一次见到帕蒂时正在扫除恶魔标本上的灰尘，两人一时面面相觑，谁都不知道该如何开口。而但丁却只是从椅背上往下滑了一大截，并用杂志盖住脸。

除此之外，Dante还拥有更多较为疏远的人类“朋友”。回到熟悉环境的他似乎和每个人都有不少可聊的话题，尽管他本人很少发言，但那些人都把他当成了可贵的倾听者，麻烦的解决者。人们敬爱他，讨好他，崇拜他。这当然不是过错。

只是陌生。

维吉尔已经把“Devil May Cry”事务所收拾得相当适宜居住了。至少，与Qliphoth世界中半魔兄弟俩的住处十分类似。但他仍觉得处处别扭，仿佛那些墙上都生着倒刺，地板上长着荆棘。有时他靠在那座海绵都露出来的旧沙发上，数着墙壁和天花板上被油漆或贴画勉强盖住的弹痕，觉得它们和Dante是如此天造地设，理应如此。这座事务所看似陈旧，实际上是和谐的，完美的，有如古罗马的斗兽场，不规则、不完整的圆形才是它的魅力所在。多余的是维吉尔。

这对双胞胎从小从兴趣到擅长的爱好都截然不同。不可能指望Dante某一天突然开始引经据典，和他一起陶醉于艺术的世界；但维吉尔也不会打桌球，不会玩扑克，不会花式玩枪，不会搞摩托特技。甚至有人帮他们修好了点唱机，Dante却体贴地并没有放出那些剧烈、狂躁的音乐。

他不知道还能和弟弟说些什么。

他倒希望Dante还能和过去那样，隔三差五捅出些篓子，然后自己就可以欣然地去干那些擦屁股的工作。可是现在的Dante在委托中同样无懈可击。他是最强大、最有经验和智慧的传奇，哪怕被请去解决那些一百个同行也解决不了的大麻烦，对他来说也不过是举手之劳。

事情的导火索是一桩格外赚钱的委托。他们被请去某个富豪圈子的私人俱乐部，解决一桩诅咒物品的问题。据说出入俱乐部里的人非富即贵，室内也装饰得金碧辉煌，但在维吉尔看来不过是“莫吉托”撒上点金箔的版本。所有人都装模作样地戴着威尼斯狂欢节的面具，然而言语间的直白下流、肆无忌惮的挑逗动作，让他们那点掩饰身份的努力显得更加可笑。他嗅到了致幻烟叶燃烧的烟味、苦艾酒和柑橘味的香水，强烈的玫瑰精油气息从仅仅戴着面具的舞女身上传来。

“您可真是……名不虚传。”委托人对Dante露出迷人的笑意。她是位风韵犹存的中年妇人，颈项上大小不一的钻石打磨得闪闪发光，和耳垂上坠下的碎钻相映成辉。她伸出一只带着羊皮手套的手，而Dante也从善如流地在手背吻了一下。

短暂地礼节后，委托人进入了正题。“我丈夫从年轻时起就是个迷人的家伙，不管到哪里总有一群疯狂的男女围着他，导演，制作人，影迷……啊，我好像说得太多了。” 她使了个眼色，视线指向一名坐在牌桌前的高大男子。“但无论传来怎样的流言蜚语，我从未怀疑过他对我的忠诚。”

“您真是位幸运的女士。” Dante回答；似乎浑然不觉在他们进入俱乐部的瞬间，无数的目光便如聚光灯一般投射在他本人身上。矫揉的面具无法遮挡挺拔结实的身材和紧身衣下流畅的线条，如同美丽的刀刃藏于刀鞘中。他甚至故意往灯下挪了挪，好让闪烁的柔光在脖颈上打出阴影。

“但是最近，他似乎为了一件刚刚入手的玩物而整天心神不宁。”委托人继续说道，“那是一只纯金的怀表，手艺精湛，可能是古董，但已无法追溯年代。无论去哪里他都把表带在身上，却从不打开表壳查看时间。那东西对他来说有股魔性的吸力；可是他又禁止任何人——包括我，触摸那只表。我咨询过不少，嗯，灵媒师、占卜师，后来帕蒂小姐向我推荐了您。听说您是解决恶咒和魔法方面的专业人士。”

“听上去只是一件私人纪念品。”Dante彬彬有礼地询问道，“您确定不是您丈夫出于对某个人物的怀念，才把这块表带在身边的吗？”

“我很确定。首先肯定不是长辈的遗物，他是最近才得到这东西的。”委托人的声音听上去有些不悦，“而且我刚才也说过，虽然喜爱他的人很多，但他从未将她们当真；而我也从不为此计较什么。只不过是一些蠢头蠢脑的小东西……满脑子都是罗曼蒂克的妄想。鲍勃……我是说我丈夫他，绝不敢从她们那里接受什么而隐瞒我。”

“您调查过围绕在他身边的那些，嗯，女性吗？”

“当然。每一个我都调查过。”委托人托起香槟，轻啜了一口。“幼稚的大学生、妄想一步登天的办公室女郎、刚出道的演员、不为人知的剧作家……鲍勃用钱和魅力打发他们，但最终总会像条狗那样乖乖回到我这里。”

“我不知道人类为什么会把招蜂引蝶当成一种魅力。”维吉尔突然轻描淡写地开口道。“在我看来忠贞于伴侣才是魅力。需要靠滥交来证明自己的男人不过是粗俗、浅薄、见异思迁、毫无自制力的蠢货。”

场面一时变得有些尴尬。维吉尔却有种把乱糟糟的头发捋到脑后的爽快。委托人目瞪口呆，几次咬牙切齿却无法开口。Dante仍是一动不动地站在原地，表情如同石雕一般沉稳。“我会为您调查这件事。不过唯一的入手点还是要先得到那块表，否则无论是诅咒还是魔法，都无从查起。”

“……您说的对。”委托人叹了口气，仿佛冒着气泡的酒精浇灭了她的愤怒。“请您到这里来见面也正是为了这个。我无法从他那里要来那鬼东西，但像您这样的专家，一定有更巧妙的办法。”

Dante扭头看着牌桌的方向，估算了一下距离。委托人的丈夫刚刚赢了一大笔钱，正大笑着把筹码扔向荷官，又抓起几张现金塞进路过女招待的围裙。坐在他两侧的舞女咯咯直笑，而男人果然趁着混乱从口袋里摸出金色的怀表看了一眼，怪异的神色一晃而过。随后他起身离开牌桌，找了一张足够舒适的兽皮沙发半躺下去，两名起身跟着他的女郎几乎坐进男人怀里。她们只穿着羽毛和薄纱编成的轻薄内衣，点缀着珠光的眼影如同埃及女王那般惑人。

昏暗的光线和撩人的薰香中，没人注意到那道蓝影的瞬间移动。维吉尔左边的靴子踩上软垫，刀鞘顶着男人的锁骨往后推。那家伙顿时像被冻住一般动弹不得。

刀鞘的末端将男人的下巴抬起来。维吉尔歪头笑了一下。“嗯，认错人了。”

他转身离开，口袋里装着那块纯金的怀表。


	2. Chapter 2

2.

维吉尔从一开始就知道自己在做梦。

他站在人群之中，而年轻的弟弟则随着喧嚣的伴奏声激烈地拨动着吉他弦。地面，人体，每一样都在随着鼓点有节律地震动。随着一声高亢至极的收尾，银屑般炫目的烟花在舞台四周炸裂。然后人群像雾气一般散去，空旷的世界里只剩下他们两个。

“……你从没来看过我的演出。这是第一次。”

舞台上的但丁懒洋洋地冲他微笑，将吉他随意丢向脑后。他银色的头发被汗水浸湿，父亲的巨剑就插在他的右手边，他却尚未拔起它。  
“实际上，远远不止。”维吉尔回答。他突然发现真相并不像自己想象的那样恼人。就仿佛一个孩子成年后总算知道，床底下并没有藏着怪物。只有被扔掉的玩偶。

但丁做出有点滑稽的夸张表情，一步步向他走来。“所以你也没有那么讨厌摇滚乐。”

“我只是不喜欢你。”维吉尔用余光看向插在一边的叛逆。宽大的剑身上倒印出一个冷酷的身影——毫不犹豫地将刀刃插进兄弟的腹部。又补了第二下。

“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈……你抢了我的台词。”

如今回忆起来，他当时那么做并不是以杀死但丁为目的，但他也无法否认那种“倘若他无法觉醒，不如死在此地”的决意。或许但丁也是抱着相同的心情在塔顶与他战斗的。杀戮是手段，而死亡是证明。

为什么那么重要？？

想要证实经历的苦难非无意义。想要确信怀抱的信念拥有价值。想要证明自己……不是被舍弃的那一个。

“真可悲。”他喃喃道，凝视着双胞胎兄弟一步一步地接近。“明明是我唯一血脉相连的家人，我却无法喜欢你。”

“因为我不是力量？”但丁嘲讽地向上拧起嘴角。

“因为你不是我的。”

维吉尔张开双臂，将看起来惊愕万分的但丁抱入怀中。他说出来了，这很好。这是他的梦境，他有权力为所欲为。

他年轻的兄弟和他期待地一般在怀中轻颤，如同被雨水打湿的小鸟。唯一的遗憾是这只鸟的肌肉过于发达，很快便反客为主，将年长的孪生子按在地上。但丁附身吻了下来，熟练得如同练习过上百次、上千次。毫无来由的雨水从头顶浇洒下来，像那晚一样。雨幕没有因为刀剑的相击而停顿，片刻的温存却被延伸到无限长。

或许我早该这么做。维吉尔想。即使不能改变什么，但那种拥有的感觉会钻进血管，爬入骨髓。倘若他早点这么做，或许连黑骑士空洞的铠甲都能敲打出回音。他的手指在弟弟的背肌上游走摸索，而那些肌肉也欢欣鼓舞地在指尖的触碰下收缩。这让他有种被回应的快乐。他靠在但丁的颈窝里，轻轻舔舐，偶尔吮吸冒出来的汗珠。这让他下身被撑开的力道前所未有的强烈，以至于尾椎炸开电击般的痛感，但他不在乎。

但丁抽出在他后穴中的三根手指，早已硬挺的肉柱在臀缝间摩擦。维吉尔大口大口地换着气，阴茎像一只不知羞耻的宠物，在弟弟的腹肌上蹭来蹭去。随后但丁猛地向上一顶，不顾阻力的强行插入令他发出一声叫喊。肠肉被撕裂又缓缓黏合，波浪般地反复吸吮着阴茎表面，连那些暴凸的筋络都清清楚楚地印在肉壁上。

他的腿无意识地打颤，如同被图钉插入胸部的甲虫，复肢也是这样抖动不止。但丁的长度根本无法一次纳入，被过分撑大的环状肌却仍在无意识地收缩，仿佛贪婪地想将剩下的部分不断吞咽进去。

“你想要的是这个？该死，维吉尔，你早点说出来的话可以带来世界和平。”但丁的腰背像拉满的弓一般用力，脸上却带着断断续续的笑容。他的手指嵌入维吉尔的胯骨，淤青不断出现又消失。

他好甜，维吉尔想。像小时候一样，虽然烦人却好懂，最纯粹的喜爱像糖汁一样满溢出来。他想更多地触碰他，照顾他。

可惜梦中的但丁还是那么缺乏耐心。他很快就不再满足与自下而上地顶弄，翻身折过维吉尔的双腿，全力向内冲刺。巨物将后穴翻搅得乱七八糟，透明的黏液在交合出不断打出泡沫。他有时会低头含入一侧乳头，嘴唇和牙齿用力将它揉捏拉长，湿漉漉的口水被磨破的血液染成粉红色。维吉尔则报复地揪住他的银发，手指在头皮上摩挲按压。两人的喘息合并在一起又错开。

“嗯，嗯。所以这就是你说的。忠贞于伴侣才是魅力。”

一个并不陌生的声音在上方响起，可对于维吉尔来说却无异于耳边炸雷。他难以置信地仰起脸，Dante就站在两人身边，风衣扣得整整齐齐，戴着黑色手套的指尖对在一起。他看起来像是一个不小心走进邻家的过客。

“不可能，这明明是我的——”维吉尔的质疑被呼吸不畅的气音打断。另一个弟弟并没有因为这点小意外而停下动作，反而变本加厉地撞击着柔软、炽热的内部。体内的腺体以一种可怕的力道被压迫、冲击着，让他几乎怀疑某些器官会像装满水的气球一般爆裂。而Dante只是慢吞吞地脱下风衣。他解开腰部的搭扣，故意令金属撞击出清脆的响声。

即便是梦中，维吉尔也无法揣测这个男人的真实想法。但仅有一点还是很好辨认，那对暗沉的双眼中满载着欲望，和怒火。

第三人的加入让这场原本和平的交媾很快成了单方面的凌虐。Dante轻而易举地抓住他的两只手腕，用皮带绑到背后；而满脑子混乱的维吉尔竟没有体力、也没有集中力去挣开这点简单的束缚。随后Dante从背面抱起他，将他的髋关节分得更开，有力的指节在大腿上留下清晰的痕迹。Dante没有急于加入操弄他的行列，而是先责罚他身上的每一处敏感点，胸部被反复捏起又松开，冠头被隔着皮质手套的手指用力摩擦，想要喷发的铃口却被紧紧按住。连他那个一脸无辜的年轻兄弟也在知情或不知情的情况下成了帮凶，但丁继续大开大阖地抽送着，每次都将凶器抽出大半再猛然钉入。这让维吉尔的全身都成了被快感轰炸的土地，他的脚趾屈起，双手握拳又松开，发出不知是愉悦还是抗议的哼声。然后Dante故技重施，魔化的舌头堵住了他的喉管，又继续深入，鼓动，维吉尔的脖子被迫过度仰起，他觉得自己全身上下都只剩下一道肉做成的管子，而管子的两头都被激烈摩擦，几乎要被撑裂。

幸运的是此时他终于感到液体在体内射出，积蓄。但丁满意地长出了口气，抽出那根仍然硬着的东西，带出的白浊像小虫子似的一股股爬出穴口。维吉尔只觉得全身的肌肉都松懈下来，穴口却仍僵硬得撑开着，无法闭合。然后就在此刻，另一根更为粗长、也更坚硬的东西再次插了进去，让他差点干呕出来。

他们完全不愿留给他休息的时间——这下维吉尔充分怀疑这究竟是否是自己的梦境了。他坚信自己是个自制力强大的人，不会沉溺于欲望，更没必要用没来由的愤怒和刺激来折磨自身。

Dante用力的角度远比他年轻的弟弟更为刁钻，也更准确，粗大的阳具把犁过一遍的肠肉再次蹂躏得服服帖帖。维吉尔被顶得整个小腹都酥麻了，他像骑着一匹无形的烈马，除了上下颠簸之外毫无选择。而但丁又趁机用手指捏住他的舌头，拉出口外把玩；维吉尔自己的性器也被不知道谁的手指反复捏挤，像给乳牛挤奶一般用力。

“……听说阴蒂肥大的女人都很色。” 但丁用天真的语气在兄弟耳边说着，“这么大的阴蒂，所以你才这么饥渴吗，老哥。一个我都没法满足你。”

“闭嘴!” 维吉尔怒吼了一声，但更多斥责被体内的那根东西顶乱了。Dante的犬齿刺入他的耳垂，“我顶到你的子宫了吗，哥哥？你想要怀孕吗？？”

“我根本就没有——” 维吉尔决定不再理睬这种下流的胡说八道，他现在确定这两个家伙根本就是一个人。这或许不是他的淫梦，而是但丁的。

“你会怀上的。可惜你的胸太小，根本喂不饱尼禄的弟弟妹妹。” Dante用一种遗憾的语气继续说道，手指随着抽插地节奏不断拧着硬挺的乳首。那两颗像熟过头樱桃在指头之间被挤压出汁，那或许只是汗水和唾液，但在一瞬间维吉尔却真的有种产乳的错觉。他的整个躯干都因为这种淫乱的想象而痉挛着，下半身尤甚。这让Dante适时发出了舒适的呻吟。“所以我就只能累点，一边干你一边挤奶。总要让孩子们吃饱嘛。”

维吉尔试图给他一脚，然而被分开太久的髋关节酸痛得无法用力。但丁又在不停地亲着他的嘴唇和脖子，随后他们如同心有灵犀一般把他换了个姿势，Dante继续从背后用力进出，而年轻的兄弟则将阴茎对准了他的脸。维吉尔恶狠狠地瞪视他，齿列却被手指强行扳开，但丁一边叫着疼一边掰开他的上下颚，把巨大的肉柱强行塞进去。

维吉尔再次干呕起来，无处摆放的舌头左右晃动，他觉得下巴快要脱臼了，但丁却因为舒适而呻吟，腰胯开始不知轻重地冲撞。Dante终于在他体内高潮，之后拔出肉柱，忽然抡起手掌，在雪白的臀肉上不断拍打着。无法合并的穴口因为这股冲击而不断溅出淫水，像晃动一只倒得过满的杯子。维吉尔甚至无法尖叫，他的声带在震动，随后Dante抚摸着他的脖子下方，另一只戴着手套的手浅浅地戳弄穴口，还有里面那些因为过度使用而酸胀无比的地方。这样的指奸虽不激烈却无比磨人，维吉尔情不自禁地摆动起臀部，像一只无法自控地摇尾巴的狗。他的内心怒吼着，命令自己停下，但背肌和双腿都因为过度紧张和劳累而不听使唤。

又一次高潮过后，但丁总算抽出了放在他嘴里的那根东西。维吉尔剧烈咳嗽着，趁机好好地、正常地喘了几口气。但不知道什么时候，更多的手指塞进了他的后面。

“……想试试一起吗？”那是Dante的声音。但维吉尔很快心下一慌——他是在对更年轻的自己说这句话。

他吓得醒了过来。

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

3.

起初维吉尔以为，下体快要被撑裂似的痛觉只是睡梦中的恐惧延续到了半睡半醒时的恍惚而已；但很快他便意识到，如果一种感觉方方面面都太过逼真，那么就把它当做现实的一部分索性也没什么差错。在侧位的姿势下他无法看见但丁的眼睛，但弟弟的心跳却贴着汗津津的后背实时传递过来，加上腰胯不断变换角度的撞击，红肿潮湿的肉穴被变着法子挤压开拓。一条大腿被向上抬起，大腿根部的肌肉如同橡皮泥一样挤出指缝之间，他几乎可以想象出那块手形淤青的形状。

“呵……”维吉尔以为自己可以开口训斥，却发出了一种奇怪的，介于疲惫和快感之间的声音。这令身后的人稍微增加了抽送的幅度。

或许是因为在逆生命树根部的那一段离奇经历的后遗症，他这个看起来成熟过头的弟弟对于做爱时维吉尔是否保持清醒这件事毫不在意。而维吉尔也绝不会承认自己大多数情况下是累得昏睡过去，或者因为过度的刺激一时失神。于是双方似乎都默许了这种所谓的“日常情趣”。对于眼下这种状况他也无从抱怨，只能安静地仰起脖子，如同待宰的家禽等待屠刀一样静静期待高潮的来临。

然而但丁似乎打定主意不让他快速解脱。与睡梦中一样，他一面没轻没重地操弄着那个水淋淋的小穴一面漫不经心地把玩着兄长的性器，前后的刺激都像乱窜的电流一样毫无规律，从头顶冲刷到脚趾。维吉尔有种熟悉的失禁错觉，强烈的酸涨感让他觉得小腹沉甸甸的，好像总有什么东西要漏出来。他报复性地用半魔化的指爪掐着但丁的手臂，但括约肌却时不时不受控制地抽搐两下，如同吞咽。这显然极大地讨好了弟弟，让他更为卖力地投入这场重复运动马拉松之中。

当但丁终于大发慈悲地内射之后，维吉尔本以为下体已经麻木到没有知觉了，可是一时无法闭合的肛口还是清清楚楚地记录下那根尺寸惊人的肉棒缓缓磨蹭入口的感觉，仿佛在标记领地。他的腿终于被放下，僵硬过头的髋关节几乎发出咔嚓的响声。

但丁不声不响地爬起来，披上毛巾，走进浴室里去了。维吉尔侧躺在吱嘎作响的老旧木床上，清楚地感到精液流出体外，爬过腿根，弄脏了一小块床单。他感觉自己就像晨勃时被随便蹂躏一番的塑胶用品，虽然暂时被弄脏，但只要用冷水冲冲下次便能继续“使用”。

真是愚蠢。维吉尔在内心狠狠唾弃着升腾起来的无聊情绪。他和但丁拥有同样的年龄、体魄、头脑、经验和阅历，当然还有力量。即便在性爱中略为被动也不能因此证明他的弱势。另外，人类社会的熏陶教会了维吉尔知识和信息的重要性，这是他独有的强项。但丁从小就缺乏安静思考、从海量的纸制品中寻找线索的耐心。他相信自己一定能比但丁更快看破手头这个有些怪异的委托。

他才是这个家庭——事务所，能够维系下去的支柱。

跳过毫无交流的早饭时间。一位无论在哪个世界都很熟悉的女性恶魔前来拜访，带来了但丁拜托她调查的情报。

“……你那位委托人，鲍勃·怀特，确实是个麻烦的货色。这种公众人物的小道消息比整座城市的公厕数目还多，从中挑出真实可用的信息简直堪比大海捞针。” 金发女人臀部靠坐在厚重的书桌上，完美的曲线在紧身皮衣的勾勒下散发出比一叠成人杂志上的模特加起来还要性感的魅力。  
“他不是我的委托人。他妻子才是。”但丁展开手臂，伸了个懒腰。

“好吧，好吧。正是这位克丽丝·怀特太太，她的背景更不简单。”翠西好奇地用手指蹭蹭桌面，没有摸到油脂和灰尘。“这对夫妇的关系相当微妙，怀特虽然曾是家喻户晓的明星，不过他人品低劣又喜欢沾花惹草，得罪了很多圈内人物；在与某个知名导演的情妇以及某个制片人的女儿同时爆出丑闻之后，他几乎遭到了整个好莱坞的抵制。自此之后，怀特差不多有十来年没接到新片约了。他还能维持如今的财富和地位全靠他妻子，当地零售业大亨的唯一继承人。”

“所以委托人说得没错。狗总会回到饲主身边。”路过的维吉尔语气冷淡地说道，手里握着那块花纹繁复的金表。  
“你去哪儿？”但丁突然在椅子上坐正，问道。  
“……查资料。”

蓝色的影子很快消失在楼梯后面。地下室最近才被打扫一新，维吉尔在那里收藏了从人类的图书馆“长期借用”的相关神秘学书籍，也包括他自己亲手记录的“恶魔分类学”研究笔记。

翠西把探究的视线转回到老搭档身上。几乎就在同时，桌上的电话铃声大作。但丁拿起听筒，简单地回应了几句。“……一个新委托。”他扔下话筒，解释道。

“很高兴看到你们回来之后的生意蒸蒸日上。”女恶魔笑了笑，撩起一边的金发。“顺便说一句，那孩子好像心情不好。”  
“孩子？不管你信不信，那家伙和我一样老。”  
“是啊。不过如你所说，他生命中足有二十年是埋在地底的。身边的世界在变动而他自己却保持原状，他不知道事情是怎么变成这个样子的。”  
“嘿，巧得很。我也不知道。”但丁向椅背仰了仰，把多余的话藏在杂志背后。

*

维吉尔在纸上描下表壳的图案，又按了一下怀表顶端的按键。三根金灿灿的指针分别指向9点、6点和5点左右，却都纹丝不动。也就是说，委托人的丈夫从不打开它是有理由的，他早就知道这是一块没有计时功能的表。维吉尔能从机械深处察觉到非常微弱的魔力，不足以造成什么危害。不过诅咒的运行往往是十分巧妙的——只需要一丁点的力量，然而一旦满足了发动的条件，便像对上齿轮一样连续地驱动下去，直到造成无法挽回的后果。考虑到鲍勃·怀特本人的性格和处境，很难想象这是一份仅仅出于善意的礼物。

不对。维吉尔突然回忆起一件事：前天夜里他们刚离开俱乐部时，他便打开查看了一下战利品。记得那个时候时针和分针都指向12点正。也就是说，自从这块表被他带在身边，指针在无人知晓的时候走动了几小时。为什么？  
和他做的那个怪梦存在某种关联么？

趁着但丁外出去完成另一桩委托，维吉尔将怀表的表壳打开摆在床头，几乎24小时不间断地盯着它。实际上恶魔本来也不需要睡眠，补充足够的魔力便能从任何疲劳中恢复。维吉尔一直认为但丁保持规律的作息只是在模仿人类；正如在Qlipoth制造的世界中，他自己也是这么做的。

可惜整夜的守候只是徒劳无功。表盘上的指针再没有走动一小格。

次日一早，他恼怒地将怀表重新塞进风衣口袋，决定去市立图书馆碰碰运气。他在那里一直待到下午；到了闭馆时间，工作人员清空了借阅区和浏览室，维吉尔却躲藏在他们的视线死角，等所有人下班之后，利用远胜人类的夜视能力继续摸黑调查。

在浩如烟海的文学作品中，描述过许多有关魔法和诅咒的故事，虽然基本都是纯粹的幻想。维吉尔翻找了书架上几乎所有提到“金子”、“钟表”和“时间”的记载，仍然找不到任何与委托人的丈夫类似的症状，反倒是读了不少希腊罗马时代的神话传说。比如里底亚国王迈达斯曾向半神学习点金术，但当他在盛大的宴会上施展这法术，将手指接触的一切变成黄金时，客人们并没有崇拜万分，反而因为饥渴和恐惧纷纷散去；于是国王对此深为悔恨，在神圣的溪水中洗净了点石成金的手指。在这样漫无目的的阅读中，维吉尔不知不觉睡着了。

他没有想到，梦境竟然也可以是连续的。

意识从模糊到清醒的瞬间，他便撞见了幼弟与自己一般无二的蓝眼睛，高挺的鼻梁像撒娇的小狗一般沿着胸锁乳突肌的斜线滑向下方，在锁骨的凹陷处咬下一个甜蜜的刻印。维吉尔本想要奖励他，却猛然发现手脚根本就使不出力气，仿佛被结实的锁链绑在了岩石上。下半身的知觉从麻木到清晰，咕啾咕啾的水声直接刺进了脑子，令他双眼发热。

“……放不进去……是真的放不进去……”  
“交给我。”  
是谁在叹息？是谁在尖叫？

维吉尔感觉自己如同颠簸在云端。被迫悬空的身体如同夹在两片面包之间的黄油一般融化，湿漉漉的躯干挤压得柔软变形，全身的魔力都躁动起来。身后的Dante保持着插入姿势魔化，魔人膨胀而坚硬的躯体像一具钢铁巨兽一般紧紧钳住了怀里的人。维吉尔也想尝试魔化，只是梦中的魔力也同思想一般絮乱，一触即溃。无形的火焰灼烧着焦土，硬鳞，倒钩和棘刺在血腥的气味中嚣张地刮擦着蠕动的肉块，侵略着已被扩张到极致的肌肉。他以为自己被撑裂了，几乎不成形状。

随后，魔人的阳具短暂地退了出去。无法闭合的后穴终于能够同时容纳两根足够沉重的肉棒，它们如同蟒蛇一般雀跃着在肉洞深处钻进钻出，拧转头部。恢复成人类的两个但丁都发出了满足的呻吟。他们开始不顾节奏地动作，如同较劲一般时快时慢地抽插。被夹在中间的半魔已经完全瘫软，除了双腿断断续续地痉挛之外再也生不出丝毫反抗。他是成熟的石榴，是饱满的蛇果，是外焦里嫩的肉块，除了在饕餮者的齿缝间爆出浆汁之外没有第二种选择。

维吉尔感觉不到自己的腿了。他整个人像从热水中捞出来的一样湿，喉咙里却只能发出干燥的喘息。他的呼吸跟不上双倍地被顶弄的频率，半勃的性器和臀部都被猛烈拍打，空气和粘液形成热腾腾的泡沫，如同岩浆一般涌出体外。他开始干呕，并以为有内脏的碎片被拖拽出体外，又被重新塞进腹中搅拌。即便在如此猛烈的酷刑折磨之下，仍有奇异的快感沿着脊椎一路上行，与疼痛和屈辱并驾齐驱。前面那个但丁在进出的同时还有余裕和他接吻，而维吉尔也发现唇舌的吮吸舔弄足以安抚年轻的弟弟，令他的动作放缓、放温柔一些；而后面那家伙就要难对付的多，除了在耳垂上留下一个又一个见血的牙印之外，他还喜欢啃咬脖子，捏挤乳头，玩弄肚脐和囊袋。当Dante的手指慢腾腾爬过小腹时，维吉尔情不自禁地挺起腰肢，期待那些指间的硬茧能磨蹭饥渴湿润的冠头。男人顺从了他的渴望，低沉的嗤笑声仿佛在提醒他，无论品尝起来多么畸形和荒诞，这毕竟是一场经由他本人默许的爱欲之旅。  
经过足够漫长的煎熬，痛觉和快感终于一并越过山巅又同时坠入渊底，迎来了一片黑沉的平静。

热和潮湿的感觉延伸到现实里。维吉尔有很长一段时间无法分辨自己究竟身处何处，唯有滴答滴答的声音在黑暗中格外清晰。他无意识地想将手伸进风衣口袋，却发现自己连同胳膊一同动弹不得。

“嘘，嘘。”

什么人在对着耳膜吹气。他的头被掰向一侧，一条有力的舌头伸入口腔，翻搅着内部。维吉尔被迫张口发出呜呜的声音，含不住的津液流淌向下巴。被圈禁在怀抱里的姿势和梦中几乎完全一致；唯一值得庆幸的是他还需要隔着紧绷的布料才能感觉到垫在身后的硬物。

“……但、丁。”

维吉尔又尝试挣扎了一下，这次取得了小小的成功。一只手臂勉强挣脱出来，然而在犹豫数秒后没有推拒或者捶打，而是仅仅探入口袋，拉出一条沉重的表链。他保持着这种尴尬的姿势按开怀表，时针和分针指向数字8和1，而秒针刚刚结束了最后一步走动，仍在微微轻颤。

维吉尔忽然意识到，这只表上指针的行进方向，与所有钟表都是相反的。


	4. Chapter 4

4.

他仍然坐在弟弟的大腿上。但丁探出头去看他手里的东西，像两只交颈的天鹅。

尽管对梦中的体验心有余悸，维吉尔还是没有强行挣脱这个热烘烘的怀抱。或许是因为这种黏人的反应像极了小时候的兄弟——但丁身上又散发着泥土，牛、羊和马的味道。

“讨厌的委托人，嗯？”

“你怎么知道？”

维吉尔拍了拍但丁皮手套上的尘土。“动物的气息。所以上个委托地点饲养了不少牲畜，而距离市区最近的农场也在三十公里以外。但你在一天之内就回来了，并且没有沾上汽油，显然只能是开了魔人飞回来的。如此迫不及待说明你对那里产生了厌恶，只想尽快离开，甚至不愿意搭车。委托本身不可能存在难度，那么想必是委托人的问题。”

“那颗果实真的害人不浅。你现在越来越有小说中那种装神弄鬼的侦探样子了。”

维吉尔皱起眉头。“我说错了吗？”

“没有。”但丁把下巴搭在兄长的颈窝上，叹气。“确实是个简单的活儿，一个偏僻地方的农场主发现最近常有家畜失踪，被吃掉大半的残骸被扔在谷仓里。我从农场附近的田地里抓到一只游荡的Chaos，没准是从红墓市偷跑到来的。大概是解决得太容易了，委托人在付尾款的时候临时反悔，认为自己只要多养两只牧羊犬就能处理同样的问题。”

“所以？”

“所以他只肯付约定数额的一半。”但丁耸耸肩，“我一向不擅长讨价还价，对方又是个顽固的老头。我一天没吃东西，也没喝水，急匆匆地回到事务所，才发现你也不在。”他的声调和往常一样毫无波澜，可扑扇的睫毛却莫名带上了几分委屈的味道。

维吉尔没有理会这种称不上隐晦的指责。“我们两人体内各自流淌着一半Qliphoth果实的魔力，你还曾和我进入过相同的幻境。这种力量的共鸣比孪生子的血脉更强，只要我没有跑到地球的另一端你都能准确感应到。”

“……我以为你会在家里等我。”

“我以为你不会被人类愚弄。”维吉尔冷笑。“假设是我的话，会从别的地方重新抓一只Chaos，扔到那家伙的玉米田里。”

“放过它们吧！玉米是无辜的。”但丁把脸埋在兄长背部，身体像触电似的抖了两下。

“以你这种稳定的赚钱效率，我们很快就可以回魔界喝西北风了。”

“回魔界继承您的王位吗，陛下？”但丁抬起头来，嘴角残留着小小的笑意。维吉尔一把掐住他的腮帮向外拉——熟练得就像八岁时候。“这个月就要过去了。水电账单马上就会寄来。”

“……就全指望你手上这个油水较足的委托了。”维吉尔放手之后，但丁恢复了面无表情的状态，一本正经地伸手触摸那块停滞的怀表。“那位美人，怀特太太，看上去可绝对不是克扣酬劳的类型。只要我们的服务能让她满、意。”

维吉尔把表装回口袋。“我？敬谢不敏。你还不如去给她提供私人服务，那位饲主对待宠物可算得上十分慷慨。”

“哦？你是建议我去出卖肉体？”但丁挑起眉毛，手指却灵活地伸进兄长马甲扣子的缝隙里。“真不得了，维吉尔，没想到你是这种人。”  
“不，是出卖你这种讨人喜欢的性格。”

黎明之前，维吉尔坚决否决了兄弟趁着没人在书架间来一发的邪恶计划。其一他认为所有图书馆都是神圣不可侵犯的，其二，他凭直觉认定那个怪诞的梦境和怀表的走动之间充满了蹊跷，无法解开这个谜总让他心神不宁。如果梦境完全是他自己的欲望和恐惧混合而成的，为何他对此毫无支配之力？就算他会梦见年轻的弟弟，为什么眼前这个但丁也会自然而然地步入梦中？

另外，如今DMC事务所在破产的边缘孤注一掷，只能把下个月的开销完全赌在怀特夫妇谜一样的委托上了。

接下来的两天他们继续调查——准确地说，维吉尔日夜泡在图书馆里，甚至开始不熟练地使用电脑和网络；但丁委托翠西调查当地的黑市是否曾流通过类似的小玩意，自己则成天躺在椅子或沙发上“节省体力”。维吉尔也懒得责备他，至少他省下了外卖的费用。

雪上加霜的是，两天后，他们受到了当地警局的传讯。鲍勃·怀特在家中服毒自杀了。他的妻子，也就是他们的委托人，则不见了踪影。

幸好但丁在当地警局中也有熟人，包括一些狂热崇拜者和一些怀有敌意的家伙。维吉尔不出意外地在其中认出了恩佐，这位警探对但丁的感情十分复杂，大概是恐惧混合着嫉妒、敬畏的奇妙组合。不过至少在怀特家的案件上他积极地帮了些忙。在警局做过笔录之后，恩佐提出那块怀表可能是重要的物证，必须暂时保存在犯罪实验室，但作为交换，但丁和维吉尔可以在警探的陪同下去一次现场。

怀特别墅位于郊区的一座低矮山丘上，与附近的其他豪宅相比外形称得上低调。别墅正门到庭院之间是大片美丽的草坪和蓝紫色的花田。这对夫妇雇佣了专业的园丁来打理植物，除此之外还有厨师，清洁人员，家庭医生，但这些员工和普通的上班族一样，只是在工作时间出现在别墅，下班后便会回各自的家中。长期居住在别墅的除了夫妇二人，只有太太的“秘书”以及怀特先生的“助理”，实际上她们的工作很接近女佣。也是这两人报的警。

根据秘书的回忆，大概四天前——也就是但丁在俱乐部见到怀特夫妇的翌日，她们就没有再见到怀特太太了。她向怀特先生询问太太的下落，先生说太太身体不舒服还在卧床休息，让人把食物摆放在卧室门口，他自己端进去。女孩知道太太身体不适的时候脾气会比平常更古怪，也就没有多问。但这种状况一直保持了三天，怀特太太一步也没有离开卧室。虽然主卧内连通着浴室和洗手间，但仍然令秘书产生了怀疑。第三天的晚上，也就是前一夜，她听到卧室内传来了巨大的动静——有什么东西重重摔到了地上。她有些害怕，就叫来了另一名女孩，两人一起敲门询问，得不到里面的回答。之后她们通知了为别墅安装防盗系统的安保公司，打开卧室的门，结果发现怀特先生仰倒在地上，脸色惨白发青，应该是从床上滚下来的。而哪里都找不到怀特太太。

“……确定是自杀？”但丁问道。

“床头的药瓶上只找到怀特夫妇两人的指纹，而当时卧室的门窗都从内部锁上了，太太显然不在这个房间里。”恩佐警探不耐烦地回答。“好了，别把自己当成什么菲利普·马洛。你要是找不到魔物存在的证据就可以走了。”

但丁朝年长兄弟的方向看了一眼，维吉尔只能对他摇摇头。这里确实感觉不到魔力的波动；即便曾经出现过恶魔，也只能是十分弱小的那一类，并且至少离开一天以上了。他的目光透过巨大的落地窗投向屋后的庭院。这里也和前院一样整齐地种植着花朵，蓝色的风信子，薰衣草，三色堇。不过，一个人工水池附近的花田有最近被翻动过的痕迹。

“你们查过那里吗？”他指着那片土地问道。  
“我们问过园丁。之前种的风信子全都枯死了，他打算重新种上一批。”警探回答。  
“那是什么时候的事？”  
“差不多一周前。这周他请了假，回乡下探望祖父母去了。”

维吉尔打开窗户，跳进花园。飘散在空气中的细碎花粉让他连连打喷嚏，极大地影响了半魔的嗅觉。但即便如此，那股奇妙的恶臭还是无论如何都掩盖不住。

“……是有机肥料。”但丁的靴子踩在松软的泥土上，从水池边拿起一把铲子，观察了一下上面的痕迹。  
维吉尔摇摇头。他转向恩佐警探。“恐怕不止如此。建议你们往下挖挖看。”  
警探的眼睛圆睁，似乎意识到他在暗示什么。

他们在原地等待了将近一个小时。负责现场的调查人员挖开了那块土地，在四五英尺的地方挖掘出了一具高度腐烂的女尸。尸体的面目早已无法辨认，但挂在颈骨上的那串钻石项链，仍在熠熠生光。

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

5.

因为出现了新的证据，半魔们不得不暂时离开那栋别墅。不过第二天但丁和恩佐通电话的时候搞到了一些内部消息：那具被挖出来的尸体虽然高度腐烂，很难判断死亡时间，但牙齿记录与克丽丝·怀特最近一次去牙医诊所的X光照片完全吻合。同时，但丁和维吉尔在“威尼斯人”俱乐部接受委托的当天，这对夫妇在信用卡账单上留下的签名也确认是怀特太太本人的笔迹。也就是说，至少在俱乐部的那一晚，怀特太太还活着。根据秘书和助理的目击证词，怀特先生在之后的三天内都在家中，心情似乎有些烦躁不安；而太太一直待在卧室，除了怀特先生，没有人与她直接接触过。

于是，警方基本判断怀特太太在离开俱乐部的当晚便遇害了，因为第二天就没有第三者再见过她本人。而凶手毋庸置疑的正是她的丈夫，他谋杀妻子后将她埋在花田里，并故意堆上大量的有机肥料以加速尸体腐烂的速度——刚好他们的园丁这一周都请假，所以没有人会特别注意花田里的异状。假设这是一起经过精心策划的谋杀，那么连园丁的假期也是事先计划好的一环。怀特先生犯下这桩罪行后，对女佣们撒了个拙劣的谎言以制造妻子还活着的假象，拖延事情败露的时间；或许他本打算携款卷逃，但最终还是没有逃过罪恶感的谴责，选择了服毒自尽。

除此之外，这对夫妇生前的账单也被清查彻底；最近一年多的时间内，怀特夫妇的共同账户曾有几次大额转账，数百万美金分数次汇入了一个名为艾比·雷默思的户头。对方却没有一次取款的迹象。鲍勃·怀特的助理在警方的压力下也终于吐露，怀特似乎有一个比较稳定的情人，经常趁着太太不在家的时候出门与那个女人见面。这些事在案子彻底清楚之前本该保密，可是也不知道从哪里走漏了消息，很快，关于“昔日明星杀妻后自杀，幕后黑手或是情妇”的小道消息便在报纸、杂志和社交网络上传得沸沸扬扬。

“……所以委托人死了，凶手也死了。”维吉尔轻轻地提起嘴角。“你猜半魔不吃东西能活多久？”

但丁勾起食指，球杆对准母球，连续的撞击声有节奏地从球桌上晕开。除此之外他没发出别的声音。

一种无言以对的尴尬气氛像潮湿的雾气一样舔着维吉尔的靴子。他克制住让幻影剑插满整个弟弟的想法，站起来走到球桌边，假装盯着那些五颜六色的小球依次落袋的轨迹。“进食对我来说当然无关紧要。不过恐怕你也要和那些垃圾食品告别了。”

但丁像被惊动的猫一样抬头看他。“嗯——没关系？”

维吉尔单手放在球桌的一角，差点把整个桌子掀起来扔在弟弟脸上；但他突然有种奇怪的感觉——仿佛看见了八岁的但丁从他手里抢走一本书。

我变成但丁了吗？他有些迟钝地想。他们本来就是双生子，除了名字任何组成都可以替代；或许在那个着火的夜晚，藏在柜子里的维吉尔死去了，而躲在外面的但丁逃进了深渊？？

“我进来了。”熟悉的女恶魔的声音漫不经心地从门外飞到书桌边上。但丁抬起头向她致意。维吉尔一言不发地离开球桌，坐到椅子上。

“是那块表的事。”翠西探寻的目光扫过这对兄弟，伸了个懒腰。“你猜得没错，六个月前，黑市里曾经举办过一次拍卖会，出手了一批与恶魔相关的‘高级货’，有不少是从红墓市流落过来的；其中一件就是一块被诅咒了的怀表，以三百万美金的价格被某个神秘买家拿下。”

“不是个小数目。关于那个买家的身份，一点线索也没有么？”

“没有。”翠西顺手翻了翻桌面上的杂物，露出了失望的表情。“没订披萨么？我饿了。”

维吉尔冷笑着，学着但丁的模样把双腿架上了桌面。“事务所破产了。”

翠西啧啧地摇了摇手指。“你用的时态不对。准确地说，这个事务所一直在破产，从未中止过。”

“这次不一样。”但丁放下球杆，遗憾地回答。“委托人连定金都没付就死光了。”

“那块表呢？拿去黑市转手，至少能挽回一两成？”

“当做证据被警方收走了。”

翠西头疼地拍了一下额头，“你在钱财方面的运气的确无与伦比，但丁。那位年长而成熟的老兄，你有什么好主意？”

维吉尔简单地吐出一个单词，“抢劫。”

“他对人类社会的适应程度有点太优秀了。”但丁评论道。

“废话到此为止。你也知道这件事没那么简单。” 维吉尔把腿又从桌上放了下来。这个姿势让他很别扭，完全无法理解只有但丁能理直气壮地做出这种粗俗却显得桀骜不羁的动作。“比如说，委托人的遗体。凶手似乎故意埋得很深、又堆上了有机肥料；如果说这一切努力都是为了隐瞒尸体的身份，为什么会留下一串如此显眼的钻石项链？”

“有点刻意？” 翠西饶有兴趣地拖着下巴。“有趣。你听起来简直像个老警探。”

“出于某些原因，我有过类似经验。”维吉尔站了起来，愠怒地盯着在桌上重新排好彩球的弟弟；但丁看起来对他的分析毫无兴趣，就像明明点了草莓圣代、酒保却给他端来一杯马提尼。他似乎已经彻底放弃了追索委托金的一线希望。

那你就休想在点外卖的时候要什么双倍芝士或香肠了，维吉尔恶狠狠地想，决定下半个月都以清水和植物喂饱兄弟。他拿起爱刀却藏进身体内部，走上楼梯。等再次下来的时候，他换了个发型、并披了一件但丁以前的红色外套。事务所的门在他身后砰地一声带上。翠西的视线一路追随着他，射出越来越兴奋的光芒。

“……你要来一局么？”但丁从俯身的姿势站起来，拿起另一支球杆。“我赢了的话，这次的情报费就再拖一个月如何？”

翠西笑着冲他摇摇手指。“免谈。你已经输得够惨了。”

*

维吉尔以但丁的身份去了一趟警局。

一切顺利得出奇。只要他像弟弟一样板着脸不说话，恩佐警探自己就会滔滔不绝地谈论案子内幕；甚至把那个金怀表直接交还给了他。“这玩意太邪门了，你还是把它拿回去吧，但丁。”

维吉尔想起来，自从怀表被警探们带走，他好像再没有做过梦。

“发生了什么？” 他模仿弟弟的语气，不算蹩脚。

“自从这件证物送到犯罪实验室，好几个人都陆续疯了。负责调查证物的一名实验员突然辞职，还哭着承认自己曾在资格考试中做过弊。一个同事主动向上级交代了过去的渎职行为，接受了停职处分。最夸张的是，负责管理证物室的警员自杀了，留下遗书说他当年曾经意外致人死亡，但是利用关系遮掩了这件事，可那个死者的幻觉最近一直骚扰他。”恩佐说道，“本来我们讨论案情的时候还觉得怀特杀人的动机不明，不过现在看来都可以解释。他肯定是受了这玩意的影响，精神出了问题。”

维吉尔不动声色地接过怀表，放进风衣口袋。

“那几个人的共通点，就是——”恩佐颇为得意地炫耀着自己的推论，“悔恨！没错，每个人的内心都深植着只有自己知道的罪恶。他们或许可以对其他人隐瞒一辈子，却无法骗过自己。这个恶魔玩意的诅咒就是勾起人的良知和负罪感，不断折磨他们的内心。别说你干这行的时候没听说过类似的魔法，专家。”

“听起来很合理。”维吉尔回答。  
可是他自己的梦境呢？他并没有做过什么值得懊悔的事。

离开前恩佐还告诉他，他们查清了前段时间鲍勃·怀特的行踪，推测他的情人很可能也在那个“威尼斯人”俱乐部上班。实际上，该俱乐部里确实雇佣了一名叫做“艾比”的女人。

“不过知道这些也没用。”警探回答，“我们找她问过话，她承认了和怀特的关系，但没有任何证据指出她和谋杀有关。一到有恶魔啊、魔法啊这些东西掺和的案子里，人类的作用总是渺小的。”

“……真的吗？”维吉尔轻声问道。他并没有期望得到回答。


	6. Chapter 6

6.

私人俱乐部一般采取会员制。当然只要你的脸让经营者足够熟悉，便可以自由出入。维吉尔对自己糊弄人类的技巧并没有多少自信，不过看门的保镖团显然毫无起冲突的意思。或许是但丁的脸就算只出现过一次，也足够令他们印象深刻。

“我上次来是受了怀特太太的委托。”他在玫瑰和水烟缭绕的香气中对经理说道，“虽然她去世了，不过委托还没有结束。我想和你们这里一个名叫‘艾比’的女孩谈谈。”

“怀特太太？当然，当然……我们深感哀悼。可是艾比？这和她有什么关系？”

“详情不便透露。”维吉尔居高临下地俯视着时不时擦汗的秃头男子，“只要让我见见她。十分钟就好。”

经理扭捏片刻后让步了，亲自将猎人引往一处半封闭的座位。几分钟后，一个女人用托盘拿着酒单坐到了他身边。

她看起来并不是维吉尔猜想中的那种无知少女。实际上，因为光线的缘故，很难判断她的年纪。她打扮得和在场另外几名舞女一样，是那种“克里奥佩特拉”式的浓妆，黑色的眼线配上金色的闪粉，宽度惊人的金手镯，点缀着亮片的薄纱长裙。维吉尔实在想不起她究竟是不是那晚坐在鲍勃·怀特身边的两名女郎中的一个，她们看起来都一个样。而弥漫在俱乐部内的香水、烟雾和酒精也让他无法通过气味准确分辨每个人。

“来点什么？今天的推荐品是‘曼哈顿’，还有‘花花公子’。”  
“草莓圣代。”

女郎有些诧异地瞪大眼睛，“那个——后厨并不提供这样的甜品。”  
维吉尔差点脱口而出“可乐”，但为了配合目前的身份，他还是选了个不会出错的答案，“那就随便来点什么。粉色的就好。”

女郎马上领会，几分钟后端来一只小巧可爱的高脚杯，装了半杯粉色液体，边缘装饰着柠檬片。维吉尔勾起嘴角，把杯子轻推到她面前。“这杯是请你的，美丽的女士。” 他坚信自己完全模仿出了弟弟在和女人说话时的那种暧昧语气。顶多就是表情有点僵硬。

“……啊，谢谢。”女人犹豫片刻，举起杯子啜饮了一口。“所以，您是那位太太雇佣的私家侦探？找我有什么事？”  
“你的名字是艾比·雷默思，对吗？”  
“没错。”女人微笑着翘起腿，脚背却好似无意地蹭过维吉尔的裤管。

“我们有充分的证据，证明您和鲍勃·怀特先生之间存在某种特殊的关系。”  
“金钱交易罢了。”艾比又喝了口粉色的鸡尾酒，舌尖在深紫色的唇膏上舔过一轮。“他付我钱，我提供服务，仅此而已。”

维吉尔接收到了女人的暗示——他拼命回忆弟弟在这种场合该怎么做，脑海中浮现出的却是很久很久以前，一个不太一样的场合——但丁在瓢泼暴雨中举起白象牙，冲他抛了个媚眼。

于是维吉尔也挤了挤眼睛。效果惊人。艾比竟然马上坐直了，之前动来动去的小腿也战战兢兢地放了下来。“那个……就只是，我的工作。” 

维吉尔感觉哪里不太对劲。不过事到如今他也只能继续往下问。“据说，怀特先生十分慷慨。”  
“或许吧。”

“他经常单独来俱乐部和你见面吗？”  
“大约一周两次。”女人的态度坦荡极了。“不过据我所知，为他服务的人不止我一个。你们总不会怀疑是我逼他杀了妻子再自杀吧？”

“当然不。”维吉尔想了想，“六天前，也就是怀特夫妇最后一次到这个俱乐部来的那一晚，你在这里吗？”  
女郎回想了一下，摇摇头。“不记得，或许吧。”

“你知道怀特先生有一只古怪的怀表吗？他一直带在身上，却从不用来查看时间。”  
“好像，确实见过他拿着一块纯金的表。”  
“你是什么时候起开始在这里工作的？”  
“大概半年前。”

谈话到这里就陷入了僵局。维吉尔想不出还有什么可以提问，艾比的回答也没有任何不自然。他只能捏了捏口袋里的金属制品，不情愿地掏出一张纸币放在托盘上。离开前他皱着眉头，反复打量那位女士的妆容。

“最后一个问题。你碰过那只表吗？”  
“没有。”艾比女士笑得有些勉强。“那是，不能被人触碰的东西。”

当天夜里，维吉尔站在怀特夫妇生前居住的别墅房顶上，光明正大地“窃听”屋内所有人的动静。从两名女佣和园丁的对话中，他听到一些不怎么重要的闲话：似乎怀特太太确实对丈夫在外的不轨行为毫不在意；甚至数月前，当一个自称怀了孩子的女演员上门挑衅的时候，也是怀特先生矢口否认，反倒是太太慷慨地支付了去医院检查的钱和一笔营养费，据说最后还和那位女演员成了好友。这件事处理得完美无缺，没有给那些无孔不入的狗仔记者落下任何口实。

维吉尔干脆在屋顶上坐了下来，理清思绪。夜间的冷空气拂过成片的风信子，发出沙沙的低吟。仓鸮的咕咕声很小心地在每一小节末尾插入风声的小夜曲。花香与泥土、肥料的气味搅拌在一起，混合出一股令人不快却清醒的味道。

“……晚上好。”  
熟悉的声音静悄悄地落在身后。维吉尔回头，刚好看见但丁大衣的下摆垂落下来，像晚归的眷鸟收起翅膀。他总觉得这种场景好像以前也发生过。

“我以为你对这个案子不感兴趣。”  
“我只是来找你回家的。”但丁揉了揉眉心。“虽然不会死，可是好饿。”  
“你没订披萨？”  
“喂喂，事务所的钱包一向是被一家之主大权独揽的。”但丁做了个手势，暗示很明显。

维吉尔突然灵光一现。那是一件很关键的小事，之前却一直被忽略了。他将口袋里的东西抛了出去。但丁从半空一把接住，好奇地观察着掌心里的纯金怀表。他按开表壳，指针仍是停滞的。

“你从警局把它抢回来了？”  
“是他们还给我的。”维吉尔回答。“如果解决不了诅咒，就把它融了吧。就算牙齿那么丁点大的黄金也能值几个子儿。”

但丁没有异议地将表揣进怀中。维吉尔跟随着兄弟离开那栋别墅，一前一后地走在空无一人的街道上。一种朦朦胧胧的诱惑令他心跳加速。

上一次拿到怀表的时候，他一直很小心地不让弟弟触碰到它，以免未知的诅咒对他们两个都产生影响。然而在警局听说了它可能拥有的“魔法”之后，维吉尔的好奇心被点燃了。他虽然对个人隐私很有概念，可是但丁必须区别对待——谁让他是那个闯进自己梦里为所欲为的家伙。

回到事务所后他迫不及待地平躺下来，尽可能地压抑住原有的警惕心，好让自己尽快沉睡。在挨过了单调的呼吸声、小腿上的刺痒、无聊地翻来覆去之后，光怪陆离的梦境总算姗姗来迟。

起初他以为自己站在无边无垠的旷野之中，视线所及都被潮湿的浓雾重重包裹。但他仿佛能观测到某种在空中游动的、无形而恐怖的存在，如同一条活着的、由焦黑和赤红组成的怪异图腾。他追随着那“东西”往某个方向行进，渐渐感觉有冰冷的液体淹没了脚趾，随后是膝盖，腰胯，胸部，头颅。当他完全被水流淹没之后，听觉和嗅觉也彻底丧失，一种错位的平衡感令他丧失了对方向的判断。他试图操纵魔力试探四周，力量却和意识一般散乱无章，宛如一团被豺狼撕咬的腐肉。

维吉尔并不清楚自己是如何从淹没他的河流中脱身的，就像不知道自己何时睡着，何时入梦。刺鼻的焦糊味猛然从鼻孔钻进他的脑子，令他以为自己瞬间清醒过来。夜幕中的荒野上突然多了些东西：燃烧的烈焰映照出建筑模糊的残影，焦黑的砖石不时发出爆裂声，从残垣断壁上滚落。他看见一只被大火烧得漆黑的柜子。两具人类白骨——一大一小，从外部簇拥着那只柜子，仿佛忠诚的卫士守卫着国王的宝藏。

剁、剁、剁。

紧锁的柜门动了。

“……妈妈。”细小的哭泣声从柜子里传来。有什么东西试图从内部打破它。

骷髅的指骨插入柜子外部的把手中，形成一道无法挣脱的枷锁。

“妈妈，妈妈，妈妈……”无谓地敲击了一阵子，那绝望的哭叫声先是变得急促，又再次沉寂下去。  
“……维吉。”

没有回答。永远不会有人回答。

维吉尔感觉虚弱。他姿态狼狈地蹲了下来，好像胸骨被猛击，强烈的窒息感让他无法发出声音。他后知后觉地意识到，自己在哭嚎——尽管没有声音，也没有眼泪。他辨认不出那其中是否有愧疚。压倒一切的只是痛苦——无尽的，无可挽回的悲恸。

他感到冷也感到热，紧绷的肌肉支撑他重新站直，先前无法捉摸的魔力终于回到身上，仿佛被逼入洞穴的野兽。他打了个响指，随后巨物从天而降，像石头和沼泽。当它触碰到那些白骨的瞬间，它们都化作了尘埃。

焦黑的柜子沉寂了片刻，猛然炸裂开来。维吉尔因为这股冲击闭上了眼睛，脚下打了个趔趄。再次睁开双目时周围的景色又变了，他回头俯视，发现背后是看不到底部的深渊；浑浊的水流冲击着脚下，一只熟悉的手臂向他扑来，破碎的袖子上飞溅着点点血痕。

他抓住了那只手。非但如此，他用力一拉，连着那只手的主人一同堕落。

他们在下落的中途就着了火。蓝色和红色的火焰互相簇拥，宽阔的蝠翼刺破皮肤和肌肉，尽情展开。分不清是向下还是向上。一对新生的、会飞的巨型蜥蜴，指爪一边抓挠、撕下对方的肉和鳞片，一边紧紧扣住对方不放。它们同时被沼泽吞没，又同时被怪兽吐出。

维吉尔仍没有解开诅咒的谜底，但他在一种飘飘然的欣快感中醒来。他在睁眼的一瞬间对上了但丁的瞳孔，强大的魔力在他的脸颊和双眼中留下灼烧的印记，宛如蔚蓝的海面倒映着横扫天幕的彗星。


	7. Chapter 7

7.

令维吉尔惊讶的是，即便醒来，但丁身上的魔力并没有立即散去。鳞片仍覆盖在他的脸颊上，恶魔的角如同雄鹿一般张扬地夸耀着自身的存在。

“你——”

他只说出一个字就被打断了。魔化的但丁猛然跨坐到他身上，手肘压住兄长的颈部，逼迫他下巴昂起。维吉尔的颈骨发出不堪重负的摩擦声，神经因为压迫而断裂，气管成了一条扁平的条带。他的牙齿在打战，血和唾液不受控制地从齿列之间涌出。放大的竖瞳被漆黑的、双翼的影子完全充满，仿佛一座沉重的山峦压在身上。他感觉不到头部以下的躯干了。

“你……想要……什么？” 唯一还有知觉的头颅问道。  
赤红的恶魔笑了。隆隆的声音令他胸口如同熔炉一般的焰心震动不已。  
“你对此一无所知。”

维吉尔想说我知道。你从来不曾为了杀死黑骑士而悔恨，正如我从不后悔登上那座塔。那是命运的末梢，是道路的延伸，是救赎也是解脱。令你懊悔的是一切的开端，那无可挽回的分叉点——正如我错过了二十年前的你。

他还想说我已经解开了那个谜团，现在就要去追讨本应该属于我们的报酬……但显然但丁的精神已经陷入了彻底的无序。蓬勃混乱的魔力在不会为了这种理由放开猎物。恶魔像品尝味道一样仔细嗅着，舔走从他唇角溢出的鲜血；灵活的舌头扫过眼球下方，牙齿轻轻扣压在面颊上，仿佛面对一只太过光滑圆润的果实而无从下口。

那只怪物仍在困惑中挣扎。维吉尔毫不怀疑它想要将自己一口一口嚼碎，咽下，却仍有不可见的丝线挡在恶魔饥渴的利齿之前；那些线是如此纤细，仿佛勒住了怪物的血肉，嵌进它鳞片的根里。

“……我在这里。”维吉尔说出了那句简单至极、却能解脱一切的咒语。

“我就在这里。”

他其实无法发出声音。头颅和身体之间只剩下两层薄薄的皮肤连接，脆弱得像一张碾平的纸。尖锐的骨渣刺破了皮下组织，大量的血和液体浸湿了床单。恶魔的瞳仁几乎凸出眼眶外，追逐着没有血色却被血液覆盖的嘴唇蠕动。它“听”懂了。

火焰渐渐从面部和躯干上褪去，角和鳞片像烧焦的灰烬一般随风而逝。恢复了人类模样的但丁如同大梦初醒般地松开手臂，从床上爬了下来。他在床边呆呆地站了一会儿，像只进餐完毕的猫一样不声不响地离开了。

维吉尔躺在床上，耐心等待脖子痊愈。颈椎重新生长的过程中发出怪异的咯吱声，血管重新饱满，新鲜的空气充入肺泡。一阵难以忍耐的痛和痒这时才沿着神经束窜上脑子。但恢复到一半的他还暂时无法移动，只能双手用力攥紧床单，牙齿切入下唇。他喘得像个漏气的风箱。

但丁的脑袋在卧室门口探出来一瞬间又缩回去。等维吉尔恢复到脖子可以转动的时候，他才重新出现。

“……我修好了洗衣机。我想你可能要用。”他眼睛盯着床底下的一小滩血渍，说道。

维吉尔冲弟弟冷笑，虽然暂时只能发出“嗬嗬”的怪声。这算什么？知道自己犯错的狗狗跑出去叼来了拖鞋？  
不过他确实想用洗衣机。

洗衣机是近来最受维吉尔宠爱的人类发明。这种神奇的魔法道具能够快速除去各种脏污，唯一的不足是个头太小，不足以放入较大的东西——一个成年弟弟那么大的，比如说。即便至此，一想到有这种清洁道具的存在，维吉尔的很多想法就变得没那么偏激了；这或许是人类的力量毕竟在许多地方优越于魔界的证明。

他把弄脏的床单、衣服和枕套一股脑地塞进机箱，倒入洗衣液和柔软剂，接上电源，然后安静地在外面欣赏水流的漩涡和泡沫的增殖。机器勤奋的嗡嗡声令他的心态也好像变得平和了。当但丁再次小心翼翼地从背后贴过来的时候，维吉尔甚至连头都没回就逮住了他。

“那块表呢？把它给我。”

但丁掏了掏口袋，把黄金怀表递给他。维吉尔按开表壳看了一眼，突然变长的指尖猛地扣进表盘，按住指针。怀表上并没有传来玻璃碎裂的声音，反而发出一种怪异的、异常尖锐的呼啸声。随后，从插入发条上弦的孔洞中钻出一大团浓稠的、牛奶一般的物质，它们很快向上方扩散，仿佛一个巨大的白色气球浮上半空。仔细观察地话会发现“它”还舞动着一些同样半透明的触手，活像一只硕大的水螅。

叛逆和阎魔刀几乎同时划开了飞天“水螅”的身体，手感就像砍在塑料袋上一样。它们很快聚为一体，又像烟雾一般从窗户的缝隙中逃了出去。维吉尔用武器的刀背弹开了叛逆，示意兄弟不用追了。

“那是什么？”但丁问道。  
“梦魅。一种极其罕见的魔界寄生物。它们没有实体，可以寄生在活物上也能附着在死物上，通过在纯粹的精神世界吸取能量来延续族群。”

“听上去像梦魇的孪生兄弟。”  
“确实很像，但也存在根本性的不同。”维吉尔解释道，“梦魇以虚假的幻觉吓唬宿主，从恐惧和虚弱中提取力量。而梦魅利用的则是‘真实’。它们挖掘出宿主本身痛苦的源头，尤其是负罪感，以便潜入无知觉的深层意识中吸收精力。但它们也很脆弱，离开附着物一段时间后便会失去活性，像孢子一样沉睡。我只从古籍上看过记载，但之前没敢确定是它。”

“可惜，你要是早点猜出来多好。委托金就有着落了。”但丁耸耸肩，贴在背上的叛逆像变魔术般消失了。

“现在也不迟。”维吉尔把刀收回刀鞘，看了一眼窗外。朝阳的光线刚刚从很低的角度射进屋里。“还剩下一个会乖乖付钱的人类。等那个你认识的警探上班了，你过去一趟，让他调查一件事——那个叫艾比·雷默思的女人的银行账户、开户地点是哪里。”

但丁点了点头，脚下却一步也没有挪动。维吉尔站在原地等候了片刻，直到兄弟身上散发出的那股黑漆漆、沉甸甸的气氛让他变得不耐烦起来。

“还有什么事。”  
“我很抱歉。”但丁似乎下定了决心。“我……不太能够控制自己。不确定是不是在做梦的时候。”

“你在害怕什么？”维吉尔打断了他。他想摆出冷酷而严格的兄长的架子，自己都没注意到语调中的一丝小小的雀跃。  
“……醒来。”

那丝雀跃瞬间蒸发了，像一小截火星跳进冷水里。维吉尔或许比任何生物都更了解噩梦的折磨。无法分辨现实和梦境是一种残忍的刑罚，但对于这对半魔来说，更令他们绝望的是无论多可怕的梦境都会满足内心深处的一丁点期望——无论是看到一个模糊的背影，还是闻到一股熟悉的气息。唯有现实是最残酷的，无可挽回的。  
但那是唯一能够回去的地方。

而当你拥有的越多，你的恐惧也会愈发胀大到无法控制的地步——如果这一切也终归是梦境怎么办？如果最后还是要回到一无所有的“现实”该怎么办？？  
一次一次地打碎、重组，或许不是一种锻炼，只是一种永无止境的消磨。

但丁小心翼翼地伸出手，似乎想要触碰兄弟脖子的侧面。维吉尔下意识地用手肘挡住了要害。等他意识到的时候但丁的双臂都垂了下来，一只手握着另一只手的腕关节，神经质地搓揉；似乎被不存在的东西割伤了。他张了张嘴，却一个有意义的音节也发不出来。  
洗衣机发出刺耳的蜂鸣声。到了脱水甩干的阶段。

“……这玩意总是很吵。”维吉尔突然说道。但丁下意识地点点头。

“一次性洗的东西稍微多点就容易坏掉。还非常废水。另外，抽水马桶的水箱是坏的，有时候你以为你拧过了把手，实际上却根本没有冲水。”

但丁诧异地抬起头，用一种“我老哥终于疯了”的眼神盯着对面。维吉尔宽容地摆摆手，“只是让你记住。梦境里不会存在这些毫无意义的细枝末节，无论是梦魇还是梦魅都不会创造出对它们的寄生毫无帮助的场景。实际上，在Qliphoth创造的世界里，我根本不记得我用过厕所。”

但丁的眼神亮了一下，也笑了。“确实。”  
“只有现实才会这么烦人。”  
“没错。” 但丁大胆地向前走了一步，几乎把维吉尔挤到嗡嗡作响的机箱盖上。“老哥，我有个主意。”

维吉尔眯起眼睛。他为了清洗衣服把外衣脱得差不多了，隔着一层薄薄的睡裤，他几乎瞬间就明白了但丁的“主意”。但他没有用幻影剑表示坚定的拒绝。

“你瞧。”但丁用一种百试百灵的可怜兮兮的语调和兄弟咬耳朵，“以前洗衣机从来没有出现在我的菜单里。我幻想的总是树林、沙滩、草地、总统套房什么的。但是反过来想，就因为洗衣机太不浪漫了，所以它不该存在于梦里，只能属于现实。”


	8. Chapter 8

8.

他上半身抱着隆隆震动的机器，只有脚尖挨着地面，褪到一半的内裤勒着膝盖，简单扩张过几下的后穴被粗暴地顶入。这个姿势让他浑身不自在，半张脸贴着发热的铁皮，硬起来的乳首被洗衣机的震动刺激得又麻又痛。可是已经做到这个地步就没法反悔了。但丁掐着他弓起的腰侧野蛮地抽送个不停，方才那种小心地、心存愧疚的态度荡然无存，完全陶醉于肉体碰撞带来的快乐。

或许与平常还是有点不同，但丁的话突然变得多了起来。他毫无廉耻地称赞维吉尔的小洞是多么紧又多么湿，能吐会吸，弹性绝佳，还有他背部的线条是多么优美，腰又像鞭子一样又细又韧。维吉尔一边吸气一边喊了好几声闭嘴，内心沉痛地怀念那个做爱时闷声不吭的弟弟。  
“……更不用说你的腿。嗯，怎么说呢，比钢管还细长，比绸缎还滑。睡着的时候摸起来软软的，像棉花糖。有时候我真想一口一口咬下来，吃掉。”但丁还在愚蠢地喋喋不休。“有时候你不穿袜子就用脚踢我，我想你是不是故意的，暗示我可以吸你的脚趾。”

他的脑袋一定坏掉了，维吉尔喘着气想。已经射过一次的阴茎可怜兮兮地随着臀部被撞击的动作上下跳动，时而打击在腹部，溅出几滴令他脸红的液体。然而但丁抓着他腰身的力道越来越大，臀部几乎悬在半空，唯一的着力点就是从后方不断插进来搅动的巨物。每次维吉尔以为那东西快要插到自己的胃了，它都能用下一次更猛烈的撞击让他翻新认识。他想要呕吐，眼球不自觉地转动，舌头伸出嘴唇外面，舔到了自己的唾液。

“快，快到了吗……”

但丁没有理会他的催促，俯下身亲吻他的后颈，仿佛想要回忆起那些不存在的伤口。维吉尔绝望地想起自己很少能挺到但丁内射的那一刻，大多数情况下他会在此之前很久就被高潮搞得乱七八糟，意识不清。

“……我还想和你在进门的那张桌上搞。在台球桌上搞。在地板上，在浴室里，在房顶上。该死的，其实我根本不想工作。你每天用那个屁股在我面前晃来晃去，有时候还拿眼角瞪我。我总在想你或许是也想操，但又怕这样太好了就会变成美梦——后来你终于承认要我了，却对着二十年前的我。我真的搞不清是不是在做梦。害怕？我当然会怕。”

但丁所说的东西乱七八糟又颠三倒四，但维吉尔总算在被高潮夺取理智之前搞清楚了弟弟心理上的症结。他骂了几句白痴，但丁则回敬了对着前列腺的一阵又快又狠的捣弄，像机器一样凶猛无情。维吉尔尖叫着痉挛起来，控制不住地对着仍在辛勤工作的机箱射了。除了白浊之外还有更多淅沥沥的液体，熟悉的腥气让他从脖子红到脚跟。

但丁把他抱起来抗到楼上，毫不介意地用昂贵的红色大衣顶替了床单的位置，把已经被汗水和其他液体弄得湿淋淋的兄弟扔上去。维吉尔迟钝地意识到第二轮无可避免，他甚至连恼羞成怒的力量也聚拢不起来，手腕被紧紧按着，换来嘴唇上一个又一个激烈的湿吻。维吉尔张嘴放入那条作怪的舌头，偶尔轻咬弟弟的舌尖作为惩罚，于是但丁也放松了手上的钳制，转而玩弄兄长随着呼吸激烈起伏的胸部。两颗通红的肉球被他捏扁又拉长，接着被塞进口中猛吸。维吉尔的脖子几乎抻成一条直线，发出高亢的悲鸣；胸口最敏感的地方被折腾得太久了，好像有蠕动的虫子顺着乳孔一直钻进心脏里。

然而但丁并没有让“休息”时间持续太久。他很快分开维吉尔的双腿，再次将挺翘的肉刃插进去，如同将武器完美地收入刀鞘。维吉尔被顶得在大衣上前后耸动，意识就像涟漪外环的波纹，一道道远离了他。他听不见嘴里发出了什么羞耻的声音，唯一能感受到的只有后穴内的摩擦，黏糊糊的拍击声，小腿不停地从弟弟背上滑下来又被提上去。

“……你思考事情的样子性感极了。”但丁的声音仿佛从很远的地方传来，“但还是比不上什么都不想的样子。像现在这样。有时候我真想把你整天按在床上操，把你搞得迷迷糊糊的，像发情的兔子一样看到肉棒就会主动掰开小穴求我插进去。”

但是维吉尔根本跟不上他在说什么。他只能发出呜嗯的声音，好像在赞同一样，屁股和脑袋都像浆糊一样乱七八糟。这显然是最让但丁欣喜若狂的状态了，以至于他又完整地干了两回，期间维吉尔好像昏睡过去一次又被弄醒，然后真的在被抬起下半身的时候配合地分开大腿，后穴的环状肌肉像在吞咽一样收缩个不停。他的肚子被射得满满的，当但丁慢腾腾地抽出自己时，不断有乳白的精液从里面涌出来，有时还会鼓起泡沫。

维吉尔的眼睛半睁半闭着，看起来很想立即补一觉。然而本来以为麻木的位置再次被撑裂的触感占据了。他低下头，酸麻的腿部暂时还无法合拢，清晰地看到一根粉色的、布满柔软小刺的硅胶玩具插进了合不上的小洞。

半魔兄弟俩以往的性爱中很少使用道具，本来魔人本身的体质就足够他们折腾了。但丁的柜子里有一两支没开封的玩具，据说是订阅全年成人杂志的赠品。本来维吉尔也没想到弟弟会在这种时候把玩具用在自己身上。他瞪大眼睛，脑子转的很慢，一时理解不了发生了什么。

但是很快击碎他理智的东西又来了一回——但丁取出了第二支，更粗大，更狰狞，像某种魔界怪兽的触手，缠着恶心的筋络和疣突。那玩意蘸了蘸维吉尔腿根的液体，然后便毫不客气地往已经扩张到极限的洞口钻去。

“够，够了……”维吉尔这时候才隐约感觉到恐惧。他试着扭动身体，从那只可怕的刑具面前爬走，但发现不知何时自己的腿根和脚踝、手腕被皮带绑在了一起。他本来可以挣开这种普通皮具的束缚，但穴口的胀痛和但丁的舌头夺取了他的注意力。

“嘘，嘘——我知道你喜欢一次吃两根。”

但丁一边说话一边窃笑，讨好似的舔着他软下来的阴茎头部，舌尖戏弄地划过铃口，手上的动作却比任何时候都坚决。他真的把两支玩具都插了进去，还故意用力捣弄旋转，哪怕维吉尔的叫声接近哀求也没有停下。最后维吉尔闭眼咬紧牙关；他总不能真的出声讨饶。

在某个迷茫的片刻，维吉尔感到一道不太亮的光线闪过。他瞪大了眼睛，注意到但丁把手机横了过来，又拍了几张。  
“你疯了！！！”

姗姗来迟的怒火让他扑腾起来，皮带在臌胀的肌肉上勒出血痕。但丁慌忙藏起手机，整个身体压了上去，一边安抚一边四处乱摸。“只是个纪念，你瞧。你自己说的，梦境里不会存在毫无意义的细枝末节；这是我自己制造出的东西。下一次我无法判断的时候，拿出来看一眼就能证明我的记忆没有出错。”

“操你的。”维吉尔回答。

但丁又亲了他两口。“脏话纪念日。”他满意地笑了。


	9. Chapter 9

9.

正午的太阳光芒万丈。在燥热的强光笼罩下，街道和建筑看起来反而灰蒙蒙的。连路边灌木的每一片叶子都在无情地反射着阳光，让人几乎无法直视任何角落。

维吉尔又找到了新的理由抱怨但丁——他偏好的外衣颜色让人感觉更热了。在他们徒步去往目的地的途中，过去总是很懂得保持距离的小兄弟经常不厌其烦地凑上来，恶作剧似的碰碰他的胳膊或者撞他一下。这种无意义挑衅的无聊程度简直令人发指，维吉尔再三回头瞪向但丁，而迎上他的总是从容又无辜的表情，好像在说成熟的大人不该在意这点愉快的玩笑。

虽然内心对兄弟的智力退化症状数落个不停，维吉尔却没有意识到自己的注意力也完全集中在身后或身侧的红色风衣上；倘若现在有棵挂满果子的逆卡巴拉树枝从下水道里钻出来，他连眼皮都不会动弹一下。

“终于到了。”但丁脱下手套，对照了一下记在掌心上的地址。“没想到是这么高级的公寓。提醒我一下，在俱乐部跳舞赚得这么多吗？我想马上改行。”

“提醒你一下，这行并没有你想象得那么轻松。当然我也不阻止你尝试。”维吉尔推动了玻璃转门。一股让人牙齿打战的冷气扑面而来；值班的门房只看到隐约有道影子从眼角晃过，以为是喝太多罐装咖啡产生的幻觉。

他们没有乘坐装有监控的电梯，而是顺着安全楼梯爬上了十四层，按响了某间住户的门铃。“您的一件贵重物品送到了，请签收。” 但丁对着猫眼彬彬有礼地说道。

身穿浴衣、敷着面膜的女人懒懒地打开了门，对着两名长相相似的高大男人皱起眉头。某个瞬间她可能产生了将门板立刻关回去的想法，但在此之前两名不速之客都已走进屋内，其中一个摊开手掌，把一只沉甸甸的黄金怀表放到岛式厨房的餐台上。

“物归原主，太太。”

“什么意思？”女人愠怒地把手臂抱在胸前。“你不是那个怀特请的私家侦探么？是谁告诉你我的住址的？？”

“我们已经解除了物品上的诅咒，我想您应该会付我们委托金的吧，艾比小姐。” 维吉尔无视了她的问题，“或者您更喜欢你原来的名字，克丽丝·怀特太太？”

“您在胡说什么，我实在听不懂。”女人倒退了一步，明显有些气急败坏。但丁睁大眼睛，对兄弟抬抬眉毛以示惊讶。“喂。恩佐那边查过牙齿记录，怀特太太确实已经——难道你想说，那具尸体是其他人吗？”

“没错。我猜想那是鲍勃·怀特真正的情人之一，那个上门来找过他的女演员。听说她和怀特太太成了朋友，怀特太太还特意陪她去医院做过检查。”维吉尔也学着委托人叉起了手臂，“我相信牙齿记录就是这么搞到手的。”

“这也太异想天开了！”女人坚决抗议道，并拿出了手机，“请立刻离开这里，我要报警了。”

“我并不介意在警方面前说清楚一切。说到底，一个DNA检测足以推翻之前全部的调查。”维吉尔抬起下巴，而艾比·雷默思则大口大口地喘着气，拇指停留在手机屏幕上方，迟迟没有按下。

“可我不懂。怀表的委托从一开始就是在耍我们？这么做对她有什么好处？”为了缓和尴尬的气氛，但丁配合地提起了自己的疑问。

维吉尔的手指在表壳上点了点。“我从开始就觉得这是个奇怪的雇主。通常很少有人会选择俱乐部那种地方谈事情，人员杂乱，容易被人窃听。但这一次，委托人选择那里是经过精心设计的：所有人都戴着威尼斯狂欢节的面具，光线昏暗，强烈的香水味和烟叶气息，看不清也闻不出特征。所以我们没有人见过怀特太太真正的长相。而熟悉她长相的人又没见过‘艾比’。”

“你是说，她从半年前就开始一人分饰两角？她的丈夫难道不知道吗？”

“他当然知道，并且还积极配合，以为是妻子一时心血来潮想出来的‘情趣’。”维吉尔继续推论，“实际上，一切的突破口就是这里。怀特夫妇的从属关系很明显，丈夫根本不敢违抗妻子，怀特太太是他的经济来源和社交保障，他享用的一切奢侈生活都源于妻子的慷慨大方；连俱乐部的信用卡账单都需要太太签字，这样的怀特，怎么可能拿出300万美金去黑市购买一件莫名其妙的拍卖品？类似的，他也做不到在隐瞒妻子的情况下将大量的现金转到一个莫名其妙的户头上。怀特的情人本来就依附于他，同样不可能送出如此昂贵的礼物。整件事中唯一有财力买下这只黄金怀表的人，就只有怀特太太一个。

“当我猜到这块表本来就是怀特太太买下来送给她的丈夫时，当初我们看到的‘表演’都具备了完全不同的意义。鲍勃怀特在人多的地方故意拿出那块表，实际上是一种‘讨好’太太的举动；财政大权完全握在一家之主手中时，他怎么会蠢到当着妻子的面炫耀其他人送给他的礼物？相反的，那是他在暗示妻子，自己是绝对忠诚可靠的。”

“有意思。”但丁用一个夸张的动作晃了一下脑袋，“所以怀特夫人自己很清楚这块表的‘诅咒’效果。难道是丈夫在诅咒的作用下，出于内疚向她招认了当初做的一些事，而太太却无法忍受，决心干掉他，然后以另一个身份脱罪？”

“很接近了，我想。”

奇怪的是，说到这种地步，面前的女人反倒冷静下来。她掀开面膜随手扔进垃圾桶，然后从电视柜下面摸出打火机，点燃一根女士香烟吸了起来。她的模样确实已经不年轻了，但仍称得上优雅美貌。

“我为你的想象力喝彩，托尼——或者别的什么什么。”她一屁股坐在沙发上，翘起了大腿，“不过最关键的地方你们完全猜错了。我确实知道那块表能勾起人的负罪感，这是卖家再三向我保证的——他自称亲眼见到好几个人被这小玩意儿折磨得疯了或者自杀。所以我才肯出那么大的价钱。”

“所以夫人本来的计划，”但丁立刻明白了，“是用这件被诅咒的物品‘惩罚’您的丈夫？让他为他的不忠付出代价？”

“很幼稚，是吧？”女人吐出一口烟雾，“本来我确实做到这样就满足了。不过‘使用手册’上还写了一件有趣的小事：那块表的指针是倒着转的，碰过它的人内心的悔恨越深，它转动的速度就越快——把人逼疯的力量也就越强。”

维吉尔垂下眼帘，点点头。

“但是我丈夫——哈哈哈——我丈夫，有趣的男人。怀表到了他手中后，从头到尾，指针都没有移动过一丁点。”女人的表情突然变得狰狞，“你们知道这意味着什么吗？意味着他对他过去背叛我、欺骗我的所作所为，没有过一丝内疚。他在我怀孕时勾搭了别人的情妇、制片人的女儿引发丑闻，我不管去哪里都被记者包围纠缠，成了全城的笑柄……然后我流产了。哪怕对于这件事，他也没有在梦中感到过一丝不安！！！”

兄弟俩互相看了一眼对方，默契地选择了闭嘴。

“……几个月过去了，当我看到那块一秒也走不动的表时，我终于彻底醒悟了。什么恶魔，什么诅咒，都是些虚无缥缈的神话传说。只有靠我自己的手才能报仇。” 

“所以您为什么要委托我们插手解决什么诅咒？”但丁好奇地挑高眉毛，“我知道您不想触碰那块表，以免将诅咒引到自己身上……但既然您已经决定亲手了结您丈夫的性命，把那块表留给他就好了，何必多此一举？”

“因为她不仅要杀了怀特，还要把他塑造成杀妻并自杀的真凶。”维吉尔替艾比回答了问题，“她需要一两个完全无关的人作为证人，向警方转述他们看见、听说的事：怀特先生沉迷一块有魔力的表，不允许任何人触碰那东西；怀特喜欢拈花惹草，惹出过很多麻烦，尽管太太总是宽宏大量。之后怀特太太以自己身体不适为理由一连三天躲在卧室里，怀特先生当然觉得怪异和烦躁，表现也不太自然，在旁人看来就显得十分可疑。这些信息碎片汇总到警方那里，就会自己形成逻辑的闭环。尽管这位不知底细的艾比小姐从怀特夫妇那里得到了一大笔馈赠，但案发当晚她在俱乐部上班，我想肯定会有不少人跳出来作证。没有人会把一个舞女和亿万富翁的独生女联想到一起。”

女人静静地猛吸了几口，把剩下半截的烟卷掐灭在烟灰缸里，微笑着。“这些都是你们的无端猜测。实际上，我只是和丈夫吵了一架然后离家出走了。后面发生的事我也是从新闻上听说的，因为不想惹麻烦就没有出来澄清。你们要报警就请吧，我还请得起很贵的律师。”

烟雾中的沉默持续片刻。最终维吉尔出声道：“您当初的委托是让我们解决诅咒物品，现在诅咒确实已经解决了。所以不管您后续打算如何解决，至少应该结一下委托金。”

女人似乎很愉快地笑了。她拿出一张支票，潇洒地填了个数字，并签上现在的名字：艾比·雷默思。

“雷默思……Remorse.其实我从这个名字里就该猜出一切。”维吉尔盯着那些花体字母。“发自肺腑的，悔恨。”

“其实我还有个问题。”在他们出门之前，但丁猛地回头问道。“为什么是舞女？因为干这行真的很赚吗？？”

女人对这个问题似乎有些猝不及防，不过她还算友好地回答了：“并不，只是因为我——我也碰过那块表。在刚买来的时候。”

“你有什么值得后悔的事吗？”

“作为一个正常人，我当然有。你们难道不想再来一次吗？完全不同的遭遇，没有被人规划过的、没有因为一次错误的选择而堕落痛苦的人生？如果能回到17岁，你还会想干和过去一模一样的事吗？”女人反问道。“我年轻的时候对生意没有任何兴趣，只想跳舞，表演，成为舞台的中心，目光的焦点。虽然现在的年纪让我没法从头入行，不过做做接近的工作也可以消遣一下。”

半魔兄弟拿着支票离开那栋公寓，忍耐着热浪的袭击匆匆去银行兑换了现金。甚至没有人提议，他们不约而同地走进了最近的电器商店，购买了一款“节能省电”的空调。

那天下午，但丁跨坐在事务所二楼外面的铁架子上，像模像样地把外机组装起来。维吉尔站在房间内部研究使用手册，并不时给弟弟递去螺母和扳手。

“……说起来，你想回到17岁吗？再体验一回年轻的人生？”但丁咬着两根钉子，突然问道。

“有钱人的矫情罢了。”维吉尔翻了个白眼。“我十几岁的时候要连续奔跑砍杀几天几夜，才能吃上一顿Empusa的腿肉。”

“呃，味道怎么样？”

“还行，像帝王蟹腿。”

“你竟然瞒着我去吃帝王蟹？！”

“没有。我只是看过电视上的烹饪节目，样子非常像。当然大小上还是Empusa腿更胜一筹。”

“好吧，下次绝对要尝一尝。”但丁不顾牙齿里还叼着东西，哼起了不着调的曲子。

“我更推荐女王的卵。”

维吉尔转身按下电源，感受着从机器里吹出的冷风。他的嘴角一直向上撇着，自己也不太明白。或许是因为这个委托做得太完美了，再次证明了谁才是家庭的支柱。

另外，随着那些个奇怪梦境的结束，眼前的弟弟像蜕皮的蝉一样从外壳里钻了出来；无形的冰墙因魔人的火焰而融化，如牛奶溶解在咖啡里，熟悉的、年轻的弟弟正在他身上融合。

维吉尔曾经以为是但丁太过“人类”了所以他才无法理解。人性过于复杂，无法用利己、利他或者任何纯粹的二分法解释。然而现在他终于看清了，但丁不是纯粹的人类，离恶魔也差得很远。但丁就是但丁。他的傲慢，他的火焰，他的贪婪，他的渴求，他的愤怒，他的悲伤，他对食物的喜好就像他对感情的偏执；他是组成维吉尔的一部分，而维吉尔也是组成但丁的一部分。

互相理解从来不是他们的开始，也不是终结。

其实不理解也不要紧，反正优势总归在我。他这样想到，并一把揪住从窗口跳进来的弟弟的衣领，送上一个吻。

【END】


End file.
